We found you
by fredoune22
Summary: What if Edward and Bella needed to send Renesmee away to protect her from the Volturi? But they are now back in town and Renesmee need to be safe. But who will she meet? FIRST STORY EVER! better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my FIRST STORY EVER so please, don't be hard on me! And if you like to know, I have 8 chapters written so if you like it im gonna be posting more.**

**Oh and by the way, english is not my first language so it is very very possible that many mistakes are in there.**

**Yeah and i dont own twilight(sad face). Wish I could tough**

_Who? Who were they? Why always these same faces? Why can't I recognize these faces? Why this lost feeling that I have when I see them?..._

These was the same questions that runned threw my head each morning. Since long that I can remember, me, Renesmee Wilson always had the same dream every night. Two blurry faces. One guy and one girl. Always the same words: ''don't be scared, it's going to be ok, I promise…'' It was hunting me. Each morning the same thing in my head. For now 5 years, I had make the same and only dream.

But this morning was different, in a way because in difference to listen to the two person like you listen to the tv, I was there, with them. It just freaks me out more.

I decided to not think about that and get up from my bed to go in the shower. The warm water help me to not think at anything. When I came back into my room, I found a note from my mom : _''Rennie, I had to go to work. You'll have to walk to school. I made you a lunch and there's oatmeal in the fridge. Love, mom –xxx-''_

I sighed, another morning on my own…My mom worked at a hospital so let's just say that she wasn't with me really often. Oh I forgot, she's not my ''real'' mom. She told me 3 years ago that one day, late that night at the hospital, she met someone that told her that she needed to take me home. She and my ''dad'' were not able to have childrens, so she take me. They kept my birth name: Renesmee (I know, it's weird) So now my name is Renesmee Hope Wilson. My real parents…Well I certainly want to know who they are but in a way…Im good in this life (even if I feel like I don't belong with them) and I think that my parents are weird because, as mon says, I have a growth problem. So, in 6 years of life, I pass from 3 years of apparence to 16 years old. And I am suuuuuper fast too ( and sometimes, when I didn't eat for a long time and Im close to somebody, they smell kinda ''good'' to me) So since my dad worked at the morning news of Juneau, Alaska, I was alone. I dresses, put my long bronze curly hair in a pony tail and put a little bit of mascara around my chocolate brown eyes and went downstairs to eat. 10 minutes later, I was on my way to school.

**I know, it's short but it's kind of a prologue but it's not sooo... .Please?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ Hey guys! well it seems that you like it so here's chapter 2. I will try to upload as fast as possible but I have a lot to do for school so...

And yeah I forgot, in this story, there are no Jacob, he never imprinted and he's just never gonna be there (well maybe but not now)

Anyway, so here it is. Enjoy!:)

(I don't own anything that have any connections with twilight)

When I arrived, I immediately spotted Mel, my friend. ''Hey Mel!'' I practically shouted at her because of the giant crowd in front of the school. ''Hey Ren! Sooo… what's new?'' ''You know the usual, mom and dad way, the dream…'' ''Again? You know you should go see someone. It's not normal to have the same dream every night!'' ''Yeah I know but this time, it changed…'' '' Like what?'' ''Well I was with them.'' ''Oh...well… that's interesting...'' ''Yeah but you know sometimes, I think that…'' DRING! The bell rang and Mel immediately went to her class (she's a little nerd so when the school calls, she go). I sighed and went to my first class.

All the morning was truly boring (like school could be not boring).At lunch time, I sat with Mel, Clary and Simon my other friend. Since I was not hungry, I took lemonade. Simon and Alex were in a big discussion about a new videogame. Clary and Mel were talking about their next shopping trip and since shopping was my eternal enemy, I looked out by the big window.

After 5 minutes, something caught my attention. In the forest behind the school, I saw a man, with long black hair and dark clothes. But what really caught my attention was that he had red eyes and, he was smiling at me. He could see me too? Ok that was way too weird for me. I turn to my friends and said ''Hey do you see that man?'' Alex replied ''Where?'' ''Look, in the forest!'' Clary looked at me funny and said ''But Ren, the forest is at 1 mile from here, how could you see a man there?'' I realised that she was right and if I'd say anything else, I was not helping my cause.'' Well, I guess your right .I must be hallucinating; I did not sleep very well last night. Sorry for bothering your conversation.'' They return to their conversation and I looked back at the man. Clary was right; he was at least 1 mile from me so how could I see him without difficulty .Even the details on his face. I looked back, he was gone. Wow! He was really moving fast, I tought. The bell rang 10 minutes after he left. I sighed thinking that I was becoming crazy and went to my class.**  
><strong> 

Oohhhh! The Volturi arrived! I know it's short chapters and the 3 will also be short but after, it's a little longer.

So please, review. It will make someone very very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Heyyyy!I know I know, it was very long but I had a lot of exam and with christmas and everything... Anyway so here I am, with another chapter. It's not very long but there is something important soo... enjoy and don't forget to review please:)**

The afternoon went really slowly. Too slowly for me. When the '' end of the day'' bell rang, I found myself leaving school very fast.

When I arrived at home, I found my parents looking at news on tv. They welcomed me and turned back theur attention on the tv. '' What's happening?'' I asked. '' They found seven bodies removed of their blood today in a warehouse'' my dad said. ''Like someone take their blood away or…'' ''Well there was a bitting mark on each body so they think it's an animal'' my moms said. _Weird…_

I went to my room to make my homeworks. After a while, I started to feel a little cold so I went to my parents room to take a blanket. I climbed in the wardrobe to take the blanket, who was on the top completely. But in my action, a little box felt.

When I was back on my feet, I took the little box, that had caugh all of my attention, and looked at it. There was my name written on it so I oppened it. There was adoption papers, old familly pictures, socks(yeah I know, my parents keeps my old socks…).

I was about to put the things back in the box when two things caught my attention. The first one was a necklace with an oval pendant. I oppened it and on one of the faces, there was ''plus que ma propre vie'' written on it. _French_, I tought to myself. On the other side, there was a picture of a group of people that I was about to look at but the other object made me leave the necklace on the floor and look at it.

It was a picture, with a bronze hair and golden eyes man and a brown hair and also golden eyes women. The two of them were smilling and in their arms, a little baby girlwith bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Just like me.

**Ohhhhhh! Cliffy! so if you want some more, you know what to do:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEYYYYY! Just wanted to tell you guys that I will be uploding '' we found you'' very soon because next week is my spring break so hopefully, I will work on that later. And also, I wanted to tell you that Im working on a new story wich is basically in breaking dawn part 1. I was watching it with Bill Condon's commentary and I learnt that just after Edward changes Bella (he screams '' ALICE, JASPER) he's going to see Rosalie to tell her to keep the baby in security while he is fighting the wolfes and, he learns about Jacob imprinting wich results in Edward throwing Jacob in the wall (wich we see in the teaser trailer but that wasn't in the movie OR the dvd **** ). So I wanted to make my own version of it! So im looking forward to upload these stories and sorry for the LOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNG uptade, don't panic, it will be there soon ( I hope!) and thanks to all of you who review my stories, you make me really happy and that's what making me continue.**

**Cordially**

**fredoune22:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, really sorry for the long update but here I am so enjoy:) And it's not that long like chapter but there is one so be happy:)**

I was shocked. Truelly. I turned the picture and saw " _E.B and R, may 2007_". If this girl was me, with my growth, I was maybe…. 8 months. But it wasn't this that was shocking me, it was the couple. My parents, I assumed. They weren't the weirdos that I had imagined my whole life. And they lookes extremely young! Like 17-18 for both of them. I took back the necklaceand opened it. On one side there was another picture and on the other, a writing. The picture had several people on it. First there was a 25 years old man with blond who was hugging a woman with caramel-brown hair. Next to them was a big muscular man with dark curly hair with a beautiful woman with long blond hair. Then there was a tall man with blond hair and a little woman with short dark spiky hair. And then, the same couple that were on the photo and the little bronze haired girl. They all had golden eyes except for the baby who had chocolate brown ones.

I stayed there, looking at the picture for about 15 minutes. When my mother came saying that dinner was ready, I guess she was calling me for a long but I was too shocked to answer, or hear. When she saw what I was looking at, she called my father and came by my side.

"Uuuhhhh…. I thought you were never gonna find these"

"Are they my parents?" I pointed the picture

"Yes" my dad said. "You know when we found you right?" I nodded. " Well this man…" he pointed the one who looked the most older "…Carlisle, he was working at the hospital and one night, since he knew that we wanted kids and we weren't able to have one, he asked me if I could take you. I asked him why and and he just told me: she will be safer with you . He told me your name and said that you had a growth problem. He left after, leaving you with this picture and the necklace. I tried to find him to know more about you but he was gone." He finally said, finishing the story.

"But did my parents wanted me or they just leave because they didn't want me?" I asked

"Well they seem really young so we think that they were too young for a responsibility like you." My dad answered.

" Well thanks for telling me the truth."

"It's ok , you needed to know that's all . Now let's go downstairs or else your chicken is gonna be cold."

"Yes mom."

I let them go and I put the picture and the necklace in my pocket.

**So yeah, that's what happened. Hope you enjoyed, and please, a reviewing isn't hurting:)**


End file.
